


You and the boys at the beach

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	You and the boys at the beach

Noctis

You smiled as you laid down on your towel. You and the guys decided to take a day to yourselves and went to the beach. Ignis sat next to you under an umbrella reading a book while the other three played in the water. “You don’t want to join them in the water?” Ignis asked you never looking away from his book.

“Not right now, I’m having fun just laying here.” You told him and sat up to look at the others. You and Ignis watched as Gladio picked Noctis up and toss him into the water as Prompto tackled Gladio. You laughed and Ignis grinned at the site of them having fun. Noctis walked out of the water and headed over to where you and Ignis sat. “Hey Noct having fun?” You asked him as he got closer

“Yeah.” He gave you a short reply as he squatted down in front of you. “Are you okay?” You asked him worriedly since he didn’t look very good. He didn’t answer instead he started leaning over you. “Noctis?” You asked him very confused and started leaning backwards.

Ignis watched you two wanting to know what Noctis was doing, even though he had a good idea of what was going on. You fell onto your back and Noctis flopped down on top of you. You grunted as Noctis landed on you and shook your head. “You could have just said you were tired!” You laughed and he nestled his head into your chest.

“That’s not fun though.” He mumbled and you ran your hand threw his hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prompto

Whenever you went to the beach it normally ended up being a photo shoot with Prompto. Not that you minded because you get more of a reason to be with your favorite man. “Okay now put your leg up by your head, lean down while turning your head to the sea and touch your foot with your left hand.” Prompto told you and you stood there.

“Sweetheart I’m not that flexible and what you just said did not make any sense.” You giggled at him as he walked over to you. “I know, I just wanted to say it. Can I get a shot of you jumping in the water.” Prompto asked you with a puppy dog look that you couldn’t say no too. “Alright get ready.” You told him and dashed over to the sea.

Prompto aimed the camera at you and took the picture just as you jumped into the water. You walked back out and ran over to him and a grin on your face. “Did you get it.” You jumped once you got over to him honestly having the best time of your life.

“Yeah I got it, and it’s my favorite one.” He showed it to you and you took the camera from him and set it in your bag. “Now let’s go!” You grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the ocean

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio

“Wait Gladio!” You shriek as Gladio threw you over his shoulder. You had come down to the beach and you were sitting under your umbrella enjoying the shade when Gladio came up behind you and picked you up. “Okay I know I pushed you into the lake while Noct was fishing but it was shallow!” You tried to bargain with him. “The ocean has shallow parts too.” he said as he started walking toward the sea.

You started moving around trying to get him to drop you but his grip wouldn’t let up. You were actually enjoying this, not that you would tell him that. Gladio lifted you over his head and you let you a yelled. He waddled waist deep into the water and you waited for your demise. “Any last words?” Gladio called up to you and you closed your eyes

“I shall take my punishment with honor.” You said and Gladio threw you into the water. Gladio laughed before realizing that you haven’t resurfaced. “(Y/n)? (Y/n)?!” Gladio started to panic “Damn-” He was cut short when he was pulled under the water.

Gladio came back and you shot out of the water laughing. “You should have seen your face!” You hunched over and Gladio couldn’t help but smile. “You know this isn’t over right?”

“I know, can’t wait to see what you have in store for me.” You grinned at him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis

You laughed as you sat on Ingis’s shoulders while Noctis’s sat on Gladio’s. You had suggested playing chicken fight and Noctis and Gladio agreed immediately. You needed a partner and Prompto was to busy trying to talk with this girl he met. So you pulled Ignis up from where he was sitting and he just couldn’t resist.

“Your going down (Y/n)!” Noctis called out to you and you shook your head. “I’m afraid it will be you who is going down!” You called to him and Ignis and Gladio walked closer to each other. “Prompto start us off!” You called over to him and he excused himself before running over to the four of you. “Okay ready, set…start!” he called out and watched as Noctis started trying to get you off of Ignis’s shoulders.

“Just give up (Y/n) you know how this is going to end.” Noctis smirked at you and you pushed him back. “Hell no! Cause I’m going to win.” You returned his smirk and saw him start to lose his balance. “You can do it (Y/n)!” Ignis called up to you while making sure you were balanced on his shoulders. Noctis gave you one final push making you slide off Ignis’s shoulders and into the water. “Nice one Noct!” Gladio called up to him while Ignis helped you out of the water.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, dear?” He smirked at you and you nodded your head. “Oh yeah.” You told him and he squatted down cupped his hands. You stepped into them and he launched you up to Noctis and ran at Gladio effectively tackling him and Noctis into the water.

“That’s cheating!” Noctis told both of you as you resurfaced. “Eh.” You shrugged your shoulders as Ignis lifted you back onto is shoulders. “How about another round?” Ignis’s smirked at the boys and Noctis climbed back onto Gladio’s shoulder

“You’re on Specs!”


End file.
